The Dance
by Twilight2010
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends forever but Bella has always felt more for Edward. When planning on going to the winter dance together, will sparks fly or will Edward just still feel for her as friends. All Human. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**One-Shot: Edward and Bella**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends forever but Bella has always felt more for Edward. When planning on going to the winter dance together, will sparks fly or will Edward just still feel for her as friends. All Human**

**( I know this story ideal is used a lot maybe, but I want you all to know that everything I wrote was from myself and no one else, and I put a lot of work into this.)**

"Alice!" I groaned. "Will you please stop buying me more clothes? I thought we were looking for dresses and that's it!"

"Oh Bella you know even when we go dress shopping we need to buy more clothes for you, because you always seem to find some mysterious way to loose or get stains on the clothes that I buy for you." She said while using air quotes.

"And impulse we're looking at new clothes for you anyway because you're closest is still too small and you need more colors and clothes! Also there is a great sale today and we can't miss out!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ugh" I groaned. "Please Alice can we just look for a dress because I would love to find the perfect one for tomorrow." Giving her a pleading look, while she gave me a knowing one.

"And if everything is on sale today we could find my dress at a great price and you know how I hate having you pay for everything!"

"Oh fine, but you owe me big next time when we go shopping, because we did not just waste gas and time for you just to get one item of clothing today!" Alice said as she was finally giving in for a first.

Smiling and thanking the gods we were finally heading our way to the next store. Thinking to myself, I was excited to find the perfect dress, because you see I've been wanting to get a perfect dress because me and my best friend Edward are going to the winter dance tomorrow night and I have always felt more for him.

When I also found out I loved Edward, I started having the need to impress and make myself look more presentable in front of him more often. So I knew I shouldn't be arguing with Alice for buying me more clothes, because she was only just trying to help me look nicer.

Arriving at the next store, Alice immediately pulled me to a rack of dresses to find that would perfectly fit me to help me find this perfect so called dress that I had wanted. After Alice had found some dresses that she thought were suitable. She pulled me to the back of the store to the dressing rooms.

Then shoved me into the first open stall that she could find and leaving me with about ten dresses.

The first dress I tried on was a deep red color, with spaghetti straps. The dress was tight around my figure and the bottom of the dress went down below an inch of my butt, which was too short for my liking.

Exiting the dressing room to show Alice, she tells me to try on the next one for better luck, because by the look on her face I knew she was displeased with the dress also.

Trying on the next dress, I find it to modest for my liking. It was a short sleeved black dress that went down to my knees, with a huge read bow around the waist.

Finally giving up on that dress, I finished trying on the last of the dresses, but found they weren't that great either. Next I started trying on the very last dress that I found there that I hadn't noticed before, and by trying on this dress I found that it was too stunning beyond words.

The dress was a blue satin wedding dress, bride dress gown. The dress was strapless and floor length, it also had silver and white floral beading around and up the waist and chest of the dress. The bottom of the dress then riffled out to the ground. **(Picture on profile.)**

Exiting the stall, I went to go see Alice, knowing she will be pleased with it also. Finding Alice at the front of the dressing room she notices me, and I slowing see the look of pure joy and satisfaction creeping up onto her face.

"Oh My Gosh Bella! I knew that dress would be perfect! EEEEE! The dress is beautiful and you look so hot in it! Edward is going to have a heart attack when he see's you in that dress!" Alice burst out in excitement, and know my true feeling for Edward while saying that.

Next thing I knew the redness of my blush was creeping up my face, so before Alice would see I try to turn away for her not to notice but it's too late and Alice starts giggling.

"Oh Bella! What are we going to do with you?"

"Oh be quiet Alice it's not my fault what choice of words you decided to use on me." I huffed.

"Ok, Ok, I'll stop now, so go change now so we can get some supper and then head home because I have to set out my dress, shoes and make up for tomorrow night also and I also need to find those silver high heel for you and you better not argue on my choice of your shoe wear,"

She said while she noticed the horror starting to creep on my face.

"Because you still owe me big on getting out of shopping earlier!"

Changing out of the dress I hand it to Alice so she can start paying for it, and then change back into my clothes.

While leaving I make sure I have everything. Alice was finished with paying for our items so we started to head out.

Heading out we stopped at the nearby Subway food place. While we were there I got and Italian herbs and cheese bread sandwich at a 6-inch with roast beef, ham and turkey with lettuce, light mayo and pickles with a big chocolate cookie with a soft drink.

While Alice got a 6-inch Italian herbs and cheese with cheese roast beef and turkey on it with lettuce, mayo, pickles, cucumbers, tomato and onions. Then she also got a chocolate chip cookie with a soft drink.

Getting our orders we sat at nearby table and we both start eating, and Alice also in the mean time is chatting away about the latest fashions and new gossip that has happened. Then she starts telling me about another new clothing sale that she had noticed that was coming up. While I just kept nodding and smiling in all the right places for her, too let her know I was tell paying attention to what she was saying.

When we were both finished eating, we started to head back to Alice's house because I was sleeping over and the dance was the next night so she wanted the whole day to play Bella Barbie on me as she calls it and to also make sure I get my beauty sleep so I wouldn't have raccoon eyes in the morning also. And she also knew she could watch me to make sure I was sleeping cause for some reason she has always have a 6th sense for that.

Leaving the parking lot I started feeling the exhaustion of the day had kick in. And then I had started slowly drifted to sleep.

The next thing I knew is that I am being lifted out of the car. Slowly opening my I eyes I find myself looking into Edward's emerald green eyes, and finding myself lost in them.

"Hello sleepy head, did Alice tire you out again?" Edward said softly.

"As a matter of fact she did." I said groggy.

Edward laughed softly and started to carry me up into the house into the living and set me on the couch and sitting next to me. I then lean my head to Edward's shoulder while he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"So did you find you're so called perfect dress?" Edward said teasingly

"Yes, I did." I stated "And you won't get to see it until we leave for the dance." I said rather smugly.

"Awe why not? I really wanted to see it." He said while pouting just a bit.

"You will get to see it and it will be before the dance so stop pouting ok, and now let's get ready for bed because we both have a big day tomorrow." I said. While lifting myself from the couch out of Edwards grasped.

"Ok." Edward said softly, and also getting up from the couch. "I'll see you the morning then Bella, have sweet dreams and don't worry too much about the dance tomorrow, my silly Bella, you will be just fine."

"You too Edward, goodnight and don't let the bedbugs bite." I replied softly to him, wrapping my arms around and giving him a hug, he returns the favor, and then headed off to bed, as I did the same.

Heading upstairs I make my way to Alice's room, in the house. Changing in to sweat bottoms and light blue t-shirt, I then head to the bathroom in the room and brush my teeth and then wash my face. Saying goodnight to Alice I then head to my sleeping bag next to her bed and slip into it, I then fall into to a deep sleep, not having any dreams for the first time in a long time.

**Ok this is the first chapter the next will be the last. Thanks for reading and plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to those who read my first chapter, I love hearing comments and to see if it was good or bad so I can learn and do better, this will be the final chapter and I hope you liked my two shot, (disclaimer all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer). It's my first fan fiction so if you have any suggestion or comment on how I should approve then tell me because I'm great at taking criticism so plz tell me what you disliked about this.**

**Plz review It makes me feel better because it tells me how many people read this **** This is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

Opening my eyes, I see that it is morning. Getting up I see Alice must be up already because she wasn't anywhere in sight. Grabbing some clothes for the day before the dance I head to the bathroom to take a shower. Shedding my clothes off and my undergarments I step into the shower and let the warm water relax my muscles, since I didn't have my shampoo, conditioner or my body wash with me I used Alice's instead. Rinsing off, I dried myself and put on my undergarments and my comfy clothes for most of the day.

I then headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and my energy for the day because I knew I was going to need it, because of Alice playing Bella Barbie and the horrors of dancing tonight. I remember when my parents were still together my mother signed me up for dance class and let's just say it didn't turn out well.

Entering the kitchen I see that Rosalie and Jasper arrived and eating breakfast, with Alice on one side with Jasper and Emmet one the other side of Jasper with Rosalie. While Esme was at the kitchen counter making more food, probably for Carslisle, Edward and I who have yet to arrive in the kitchen. Entering the kitchen I then go around to Esme to see if she needs help.

"Good morning Esme. Do you need any help?" I asked

"Oh good morning Bella thanks but I'm good for now, but if I do need help I'll call for you." Smiling sweetly to me, she replied.

"Ok, but make sure to let me know." I replied back to her myself.

Walking over to the table I sit next to Rosalie, to wait for breakfast.

"Good morning Bella!" Everyone cheered to me as I sat down.

"Good morning you guys, how are you on this fine morning?" I replied.

I then got a few "greats," "okays," and "Sweet" from them. Getting Breakfast from Esme I tell her my thanks with a warm smile. She had prepared me some bacon, eggs and pancake with some apple juice which I thought was very kind of her, she has always been as a second mother to me as I felt, since my mother lived in Phoenix, Arizona with her new husband Phil. I loved my mother and Phil, Phil is great for her and is able to keep her on her feet from what I've seen, since I have always lived in Forks my whole life, with my father Charlie who I love dearly.

While almost finished with breakfast I had noticed Carslisle was already in the kitchen eating his breakfast, and notice Edward entering the kitchen and also the butterflies in my stomach, he was getting himself breakfast from Esme himself.

Edward gracefully then comes over and sits on the other side of me since Rosalie was still on the other side of me eating.

"Good morning Bella, how was your night?" Edward ask kindly has he always does, what a gentleman.

"Good morning, Eddie, my night was great had a really good night sleep, what about you how was your night Eddie?" I replied using his most hated nickname.

Scowling at me with a hint of amusement he replied "I had a pretty good night also, Belly Jelly." He replied knowing how much I hated that name also, using it as payback. I hated Belly Jelly because it made me think that my belly is like jelly even though Alice say's I don't have one.

Scowling at him and giving up I knew I had lost; I then finish my breakfast for the day.

Getting up from the table, I put my dishes in the dish washer and start heading upstairs, to prepare for the torture that Alice will bring me.

Going into Alice's room I leave the door a crack open and plop down onto her bed.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stair I figure that it's Alice.

"Oh hey Tanya, I'm fine, so what did you want to ask me?" I heard Edwards voice coming just outside of the door way. He must be on his cell phone.

Getting up from Alice's bed I go to the door so I could get a better hearing range and know why he would be talking to Tanya. A whole bunch a thoughts then came to my head. What if Edward ditches me for Tanya and goes to the dance with her. She is prettier. Does he like her? No he doesn't I always see how repulsed he is by her. But maybe that's an act. What if he's secretly dating her? No he can't I'm always with him like 24/7 so how could he be with her! Omgosh Bella your going crazy he doesn't like Tanya and he promised to go to the dance with you. Deep Breath.

"Oh umm sorry Tanya but I'm going with Bella to the dance." Edward said to the phone.

"No, why would you ask that." He said.

He was silent couple more seconds again before I heard his next reply.

"Ugh Tanya get it in your head I'm not going with you I'm going with Bella, I'm sorry but I don't like you so please stop asking me to the dance and try hooking up with me, I've had enough!" Edward exclaimed.

Oh I knew Edward didn't like her, ugh why did I make such a big deal. _Because you love him, and was jealous, and you want him to go with you to the dance and not have girls chasing after him. _The little voice said in the back of my head.

Noticing that Edward wasn't in the hallway anymore because I was too involved with my thoughts that are in my head, I go over to lay in Alice's bed again to wait for her to finish her breakfast and her time with Jasper, seeing that she won't get to see him until tonight.

Not too long later, about maybe ten minutes later, Alice comes wandering in with Rosalie into the room. Both of them rushing about getting make up set up on her desk for all three of us getting, hair pins hair spray, jewelry and everything for our hair also the curlers and straighteners out also so they could do my hair and also theirs. I also noticed they brought up lots of food so we could have some snacks, so we could have lunch also, so I don't starve during the day. Also the reason why is because Alice doesn't want me leaving the room until tonight all dresses up and beautified as she calls it because she doesn't want anyone to see me until I'm finished.

Alice and Rosalie decided to get ready first so they have more time to work on, so about five hours later the both of them were showered, dressed and beautified even though their beautiful without their makeup. We also ate our lunch during that time.

Alice was wearing long purple dress that went to the floor and riffled out. It was strapless and have beading along the sides of the dress, she also was wearing a necklace that was a stone purple teardrop shape on a small chain with matching earrings, she also had fashion bobby pins in her Rose was wearing a red strapless dress that went to the floor also and riffled outward, it was almost like Alice's but it didn't have beading, but it had a floral design sewed in on it. She also had the same set of jewelry as Alice's but the color of the stone was red.

Next they then towed me over to the makeup stand that Alice had set up, and started working with the makeup on me and Rose started working on my hair. Alice kept light on the make up with a little eye liner, mascara and a light aqua blue for eye shadow, and Rose was curling my hair into waves and after she was finished she pinned my hair half way up one each side.

"Ok now go put on your dress and don't think about peaking because I've covered the mirrors!" Alice said.

Taking my dress with me into the bathroom I change into the dress and come back out.

"Oh Bella you look sooo stunning, I can't wait till Edward see ya!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ya Bella Edward is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you, because he'd be stupid if he didn't!" Alice almost yelled.

"Thanks guys but I'm pretty sure I don't look that great!" I replied

"Bella your crazy! Go check yourself out in the mirror!" Alice yelled

Walking towards the mirror I look to see myself, looking at myself was beyond word, I looked great, well more than great, stunning and beautiful is more like it; my makeup was light as I wanted and my dress fit to my curves real nicely **(Picture of dress on profile). **I really hope tonight will be great, maybe Alice and Rose are right maybe Edward will probably not be able to keep his hands off of me.

"Omgosh guys I can't believe I ever doubted you, I look beautiful thank you so much!" I said while running over them to give them both hugs.

"Oh Bella you know I'm always right just face it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ok guys it almost time to go we better hurry up and get down stair the guys are wait for us and you know how Emmet gets impatient." Rose said

Going downstairs, Rose headed first, then Alice, then it was me, making my way down the stairs slowly because I was in high heels, the boys were all standing at the foot of the stair to waiting for us to join them.

Looking at Edward was beyond speechless, he was absolutely stunning he was wearing a black Tuxedo and a blue tie, Alice must have given him the blue tie to match. Reaching the bottom of the stair Edward had his arm out waiting for me.

"You look gorgeous Bella" he said making me blush.

"Thank you, and you also look very handsome Edward" I replied.

Before we were all ready to go Esme, Carlisle and Charlie had gotten pictures of us, and wishing us to have fun.

Arriving at the school, we entered the gym with blue, sliver and white streamers and balloons hung up around, the dj was at the right of the gym and to the left was the refreshment table. We all decided to get refreshment first and then we sat at a table.

Music started blaring and many of the students have gotten up to start dancing, Alice and Rose went to dance with their boyfriends while Edward and I sat at the table.

"You want to dance Bella?" Edward gave me a pouty look.

"Edward you know I can't dance!" I exclaimed

"Fine you're free for now but you will dance with me before the end of this night." Edward said with an evil glint in his eye which I knew I had to fear from.

A few song later I notice Angela a shy girl come up to us in our grade, she really nice she one of the few girls in the school that I can get along with.

"If it alright with you Bella, can I dance with you Edward?" she asked

I nodded and for an okay and Edward said ok also.

Walking off I was all by myself as I thought I knew I would be because I hated dancing. As long Edwards having fun I'm great. All the song were mostly fast one's so I knew I probably would not be dancing until a slower song came on and I knew that would be like in forever.

The night went on and Edward danced with a few other girls who had asked him, I also had some offers but those were one's I politely decline. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet came wandering back to the table to. We sat around talking and I still notice Edward as not came back to the table. I then got up from the table to look for a while to see where he was at.

Exiting the gym I thought I heard some noises so I decided to see what it was knowing I could find Edward later. Wandering off to see what the noise was I find Edward and Tanya pressed up against the corner making out.

I must of gasp or make some kind of noise because Tanya looked up smirking and Edward had some kind of pain look on his face. Running away with a sob I hear Edward trying to catch up to me

"Bella please wait its nothing what it looks like!" even though there was no use for him to even try.

"Please Bella stop running, it wasn't me, I never kissed her, Tanya just came on to me!" he said desperately.

Turing around really fast, and also making Edward knock into me I push him away.

"Edward I doesn't matter any way's, it not like I'm your girlfriend, if you want Tanya then have her, and you did too kiss her what do you think that was back there!" I exclaimed to him.

"If she's the one you want then have her!" I said running off again.

Catching up to me again, I knew I couldn't escape him. He turned me around to him.

"Bella It not her that I want it's you and always been you, I can't believe you haven't notice that, I love hanging out with you, and everything you do, you are entirely better than Tanya and I thought I've told you many times I don't like her, she came on to me when I was going to get some fresh air, please believe me!" He said.

What! I'm soo confused, what did he just say? Standing there not saying anything not knowing what to say the only thing that came from me was, "What?"

Running his hand nervously though his hair, he responded.

"Bella, it's you I want" he said softly, "I have always loved since the first day we meet, I don't like Tanya at all, she selfish brat who will never own me or even catch my interest. You are beautiful and selfless, a kind caring person and you don't care what others thing about you, I've always loved you Bella just why can't you see that!" he said frustrated.

Finally recovering from shock, I noticed Edward looking worried and probably started regretting what he said, but I finally recovered in enough time to reply.

" I love you too Edward, I've always have and I can't believe you couldn't see it either, I just can't see why you would love plain old little me, you're the selfish one Ed—before I could finish the sentence Edward lips had crashed to mine. Recovering by this sudden I action I responded back as eager as he was. Moving our lips back and forth, with Edward nibbling on my bottom lip for entrance which I gladly let him and the kiss had continued until we heard Emmet yell, and we then pulled apart breathless.

"About time you guys hook up I thought it would take years before you two finally realized it!" he boomed.

"owwwe!" I then heard from Emmet knowing he earned a smack from Rose. While Jasper snickered at him.

"omgosh! I'm so happy for you to it about time you guys got it going!" Alice exclaimed and she also gave me "I told you so look" which I just ignored.

"Ya I can't believe it took you guys years to finally realize you're feeling for each other!" Rose also piped in.

We all then had gathered back inside the gym for the rest of the night. Alice, Rose, and I had started dancing to hip hop music and all other kinds of music, and right now I didn't care if I would trip, I was too high on life right now.

Some songs later a slow song had finally came on and I felt two strong pair of arms wrapping around my waist, knowing actually who it was. Turing around into Edward arms I give a peck on the lips, we started dancing to the song which I had also owed him from earlier on.

"I love you Edward." I whispered.

"I love you too Bella, always have and always will." He whispered leaning down for another kiss.


	3. an

**An: I'm writting anothers author note, saying thanks for those who have all reviewed, favored it or those who just read it and enjoyed it. i'm also writting this to ask to plz check out my other stories, and my newest story is back on the go again so i hope you read that one. :)**

**~Twilight2010**


End file.
